Baby Mine
by Dragoncl
Summary: His hand and forearm were wrapped in gauze. His face was bruised and scratched. Hidden beneath his shirt, she knew a long cut was bandaged on his chest. All souvenirs from the latest cryptid. Was this really the life they wanted for him? Oneshot.


**Hey guys. I found my old writing journal and was flipping through it when I found this. I read it and thought it wasn't horrible so I might as well post it. I haven't written anything for this fandom before so please tell me how I did. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Secret Saturdays**

**

* * *

**

Baby Mine

The inky black skyline flowed across the horizon and melded with the dark depths of the Atlantic Ocean. The vast body of water stretched for miles in every direction, seemingly never ending. The sunset had been awe-inspiring, but all the beauty had vanished with the sun. With no moon and only a few stars, the scenery left much to be desired.

Drew Saturday failed to hide the yawn that escaped her mouth behind her hand. She wasn't as young as she used to be and pulling twenty hour days wasn't helping. Doc sent a sideways glance at his wife, pale eye reflecting the dim lighting of the control room. "You should get some sleep. It was a pretty exciting day."

"I wouldn't call it 'exciting'.'" A frowned marred her husband's features as he turned in his seat to fully look at her. Returning her attention to the dull scene outside, Drew avoided the man's gaze. Hopefully he would get the hint and drop the conversation. Doc sighed and turned back to the control panel. A small smile graced the woman's lips. She had won again.

Or maybe not. "Everything is going be fine, Drew. I promise." The genius inventor reached over and gently squeezed his wife's hand. "It's nothing serious, just a few scratches and bruises. It's nothing we haven't gotten before. He's..."

"...only eleven, Doc! We do this for a living. He's just a kid. How can we keep putting him in these kinds of situations? How can we, as good parents, keep risking his life? How can we..."

"Drew!" The fire-sword wielder paused and looked at her husband. "I understand what you're saying, Dear, but we can't shelter him forever. The best way fro him to learn is from his mistakes. I don't like endangering him either, but it's better he learns now rather than when it really counts." A warm, reassuring smile pulled at his lips. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." Drew tried to protest, but he interrupted her before she could speak. "Why don't you go to bed. I can handle things here. I promise to tell you if anything happens."

With a sigh defeat, the white-haired woman got up from her seat by the control panel. "All right then. You win this time." Planting a quick kiss on Doc's cheek, Drew smiled. "Goodnight."

The hydraulic doors hissed shut as Doc said goodnight. The metal hallways seemed more cold and desolate tonight than usual. The cold seeped into Drew's bones, sending shivers down her spine. She had every intention of going to bed, but her feet had a mind of their own. Blinking away the blurriness that had momentarily clouded her vision, the woman wasn't surprised to find the small living room's door in front of her.

Sighing, the secret scientist activated the motion sensor and the door slid open. The bright light from the TV illuminated the room's occupants. On the large sofa in front of the screen, the rest of her bizarre family slept. As the doors opened, Kimodo looked from his spot at the foot of the couch and lazily wagged his tail before lying back down. Zon was perched on the back, head tucked under her wing. Fiskerton was sprawled out on the couch, his snores and grumbles the loudest sounds in the room. The gorilla-cat's long arm was drapped around his 'older' brother who had snuggled into the cryptid's chest.

Drew felt her chest constrict as her eyes landed on the sleeping form of her human son. The eleven year-old was curled into a ball, his chest bobbing with his light breathing. His bi-colored hair was messier than usual and framed his serene features. A fond smile pulled at the secret scientist's lips. It really had been an exhausting day. She wasn't surprised that the usually energetic and enthusiastic boy had disappeared from the control room to get some much needed sleep.

Careful not to wake the sleeping figure, the woman tip-toed over to the couch. The cushion hardly moved as she sat down. She reached out and gently smoothed out her son's wayward hair. Her hand froze as the hair moved away to reveal the white bandages on her boy's cheek and forehead. Things she hadn't noticed before now seemed to glow in the dark room. His hand and forearm were wrapped in gauze. His face was bruised and scratched, said bandages covering the deeper cuts. Hidden beneath his shirt, she knew a long cut was bandaged on his chest. All were souvenirs from getting too close to the latest cryptid's claws.

"Hmm? Mom?" The groggy voice made Drew jump and her eyes flickered to the moving form next to her. "Mom? What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" All signs of sleep vanished as the boy questioned his mother with wide eyes. "Is it Argost? VanRook?" The gleam of adventure shone in his eyes, smile threatening to show. Drew felt her heart stop. What kind of life were they leading where their son's first reaction to having his mother wake him up was to think that they were under attack? Was this really how they wanted him to grow up? Could they keep endangering their own flesh and blood like this?

By now, the rest of the room's occupants had woken up. Fiskerton grumbled about being awakened but soon quieted as he saw the Saturday matriarch. Zon blinked lazily but refused to move otherwise. Kimodo settled for watching the humans with one eye from the floor. "Mom?" Zak's voice was more calm, but she could hear the worry hidden there.

"Nothing's happening, Zak. I just came to check on you; make sure everything is okay." The boy frowned and slumped back into the cushions.

"We're alright, Mom. Just tired. You don't need to worry about us. We can handle anything Argost throws at us." The gorilla-cat behind him nodded in agreement. Drew smiled and chuckled.

"Alright. Then get some sleep. We'll have the doctor look at your injuries tomorrow, Zak."

"Ah! Mom! Seriously? I'm fine! This isn't anything near what you and dad usually get." A dark look from the woman stopped the boy's complaints. Why were all the boys against her tonight? Sighing, the secret scientist got up and glared at her son.

"The doesn't matter. I just want to make sure you don't get some weird cryptid virus or something." Zak's eyes widened to the point that he looked like the cryptids assembled around him.

"Really? Cool!" Another glare from his mother silenced the boy. He grimaced sheepishly at her and scratched the back of his neck with his bandaged hand. "Uh. Right. Sorry, Mom. See you tomorrow. 'Night."

The door swished close behind Drew, but she didn't feel the same cold she had before. A wry smile graced her lips as she walked toward her temporary bedroom. The image of her slowly growing family flashed in her mind. She really was fighting a losing battle. There was no way her, Doc, Doyle, or anyone else would be able to keep him away from this life. They boy had integrated himself so deeply into the world of cryptozoology that to tear him from it would hurt him more than his current or any future injuries. Zak was destined for this. No amount of worrying and fussing was going to change that.

Drew chuckled softly, patting the hilt of her sword. That didn't mean she was just going to step aside and let the adventurous eleven year-old do what he wanted. Not by far. Zak was still her baby and that was not going to change. The woman got into bed with a satisfied smile on her face. After all, if anything _dared_ to even _try_ and hurt her boy, she'd make an irritable ABC look like a kitten.


End file.
